


Family Din-Din

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: When Len suggested that the Wests, Caitlin and Cisco come to a family dinner, Barry didn’t expect the whole family. He thought it would just be the five of them, Barry, Len, Mick and Eliza. Maybe Lisa if she was around and wanted to flirt with Cisco (or Caitlin. Barry wasn’t really sure which she was flirting with anymore).What he didn’t expect was to come home on Friday to find out the Rogues would be joining them.\\The dinner that Len mentioned at the end of 'Our Daughter' and the train wreck that followed//





	Family Din-Din

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a little clarification, this series takes place after the most recent seasons of Arrow, Legends and Flash, but does not really mention any of the major events like Savitar, Lian-Yu or The Legion of Doom because I don't want to deal with all the angst in this 'verse. 
> 
> Also Laurel is alive because I want everyone to be happy. 
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone that left such nice comments on my other works. I'm sorry this took a while to get up, but I just started my junior year of college and I barely have time to plan a work, let alone write it. 
> 
> As always, I imagine Eliza as a young Amandla Stenberg (Rue from the Hunger Games film) but picture them however you want!

When Len suggested that the Wests, Caitlin and Cisco come to a family dinner, Barry didn’t expect the whole family. He thought it would just be them, Barry, Len, Mick and Eliza. Maybe Lisa if she was around and wanted to flirt with Cisco (or Caitlin. Barry wasn’t really sure which, if not both, she was flirting with anymore). 

What he didn’t expect was to come home on Friday to find out the Rogues would be joining them. 

Now Barry obviously had no problem with the Rogues anymore. They help save Eliza from the museum. Even before that, everyone was extremely helpful. For all their flaws (murderous and otherwise), Mardon and Bivilo were extremely good babysitters. Hartley was surprisingly good at making Halloween and dress up costumes for Eliza to play in. And Lisa and Shawna were some of the best female role models a little girl could ask for, even with the law breaking.

But even so, having dinner with a half a dozen Rogues, a few superheroes, two Legends, a police detective, and a toddler didn’t sound like a five-star idea. He didn’t even have any warning. He just sped into their house to see all the Rogues working around the kitchen to make enough food for the whole group.  
“Um?” Barry said, putting his work bag on the table.  
Lisa, who turned to greet him, let out a gasp. “Bartholomew Henry Allen! Get your death bag off the dining room table! We have to eat there!” 

Barry rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He knew better by now. He flashed upstairs, put his bag in the closet, and changed into a fresh pair of jeans with his favorite blue sweater. He was about to head back down stairs when he heard giggles coming from Eliza’s room.

He walked down the hall and stood in the doorway, smiling at what he saw. Mick was sitting on the floor, trying to reason with their daughter, while Leonard was standing at Eliza’s dresser, a few items in his hand.

“Little Spark, I know clothes aren’t always fun, but you have to wear something other than your nightgown to dinner tonight.” Mick said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“What about this, Snowflake?” Len held up a pretty green dress.

“No, Daddy. I just want to wear my jammies. Why can’t I do that, Da?” Eliza shook her head and let out another peal of laughter. It was then that she noticed Barry standing in the doorway. “Papa!” 

“Hey, Lightning Bug. What’s going on in here?” He moved into the room, pressing a kiss to both Mick and Len’s lips before he moved to scoop up Eliza. 

“Da and Daddy told me I have to wear real clothes to dinner tonight.” She pouted.

“That’s no fun!” Barry teased gently. He turned back to his boyfriends. “Go on and help the Rogues. I got this.”

The two older men smiled and nodded, leaving Barry to get their daughter ready for arguably the most important dinner in a long while. 

“Do I really have to change, Papa?” Eliza gave him her best puppy dog eyes. It took all of Barry’s will power not to bend to the little girl’s whim. 

Barry pretended to think for a minute. “Yes, Ellie, you have to change out of your jammies. But I think I know what you might want to change into.” He shifted the child to his hip before he went to the dresser. After a minute of searching, he found what he was looking for. “What about this, Ellie?” 

Eliza looked at the clothes for a minute before realization crossed her face. “That’s good, Papa! Will you do my hair?” 

Barry set her down on the bed before he turned to grab a brush and some product. 

It took a little while to do her hair, as Eliza asked for a particularly intricate style. When he was done, Barry picked up Eliza and put her on his hip. He carefully walked down the stairs and nodded while Eliza babbled happily. 

Everyone had already arrived while Barry got Eliza ready. Iris was in a deep conversation with Wally and Lisa about Iris’ recent piece on the wealth inequality in Central City. Joe was having what appeared to be a civil conversation with Hartley and Roy. Cisco and Caitlin were in a chattering excitedly with Mark and Shawna, probably about the upcoming film they all wanted to see. Len and Mick were nowhere to be seen, but if he had to guess, they were in the kitchen working on dessert.

Barry was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. He had a daughter that he adored and she loved him right back. He had two families that were slowly becoming a single, large family. He had friends all over the multiverse. He had two amazing men that, even with their flaws and his own past, love him entirely. This is what he wants the rest of his life to look like.

“Auntie Iris!” Eliza exclaimed, wiggling to be set down. Once her little feet hit the ground, she was at Iris’ side in a flash, Barry slowly following her. “Uncle Wally!” 

Wally crouched down to her level and opened his arms. He let out a small grunt when Eliza launched herself into his embrace. “Hey kid.” He looked up at his brother. “Hey Barry. How’re you doing, bro?”

Barry smiled down at the younger man. “I’m all right, Wally. What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing man.” Wally rose to his full height once Eliza decided that it was time for Iris and Lisa to give her attention. “You should have seen Dad trying to get ready before. He was bouncing between a protective dad who was going to intimidate the hell out of everyone and a nervous father who just wanted his son’s boyfriends to like him.”

Barry laughed. “Speaking of Len and Mick, are they in the kitchen?” 

When Wally confirmed what Barry had thought, he asked Iris and Lisa to keep Eliza busy and moved into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a little while and watched as Len and Mick argued over what to make for dessert. 

“Barry loves your pie, Mick. He loves it more than anything I can make! So, let’s make that.” Len said, sounding a bit frustrated, but his eyes still portrayed just how much he loved Mick. 

Mick shook his head. “No can do, boss. Barry raved about your chocolate peanut butter cookies for days. We have to make those.”

Len was silent for a little while. “Maybe we can make both? We have the time. We’re still waiting for Robin Hood and friends to arrive.”

It was then that Barry decided to make himself known. “You invited Ollie?” 

Mick and Len turned to face him and blushed when they realized he probably heard their bickering. 

Mick recovered first. “Well, not exactly. Cisco let our relationship slip to Ray, who told Sara, who asked Felicity about it then Blondie babbled to Robin Hood.”

“Which caused us to get a visit from the Hood last night. Gave us a nice shovel talk. Once he was done threatening our lives with various torture techniques, I invited him and his crew to dinner tonight.” Len took over.

“Which was meant to be a surprise.” Mick narrowed his eyes at Barry. “But a certain speedster doesn’t like to mind their business.” 

In theory, Barry should be mad. He wasn’t planning on telling Oliver for a while, but now, instead of dealing with angry Oliver, he will have had a day or two to calm down. Now the most he’ll get is broody Ollie (which is basically normal Ollie). Plus, he’ll get to see him and Felicity and maybe John, which will be nice. They rarely see each other unless there’s aliens or something equally horrifying causing trouble. 

“Just Team Arrow? You don’t want to invite the Legends while we’re at it?” Barry teased but paled when he saw that Len and Mick were no longer making eye contact. “Leonard Snart! Mick Rory! I cannot believe you two! Do you want me to die young?!” 

Len moved closer to Barry, Mick right behind him. Barry allowed himself to be scooped up into their arms. “Everything will be okay, Scarlet. Everyone here are our friends and family.”

“You’re right. I’m going to go back in the living room and check on Eliza and our guests.” He untangled himself from the embrace. “By the way, I think making cookies and pie is a great idea.” He said with a wink over his shoulder before exiting the kitchen.

Barry returned just in time to see Oliver and Felicity enter, with Laurel right behind them. Upon greeting them, Barry learned that Dig opted to stay in Star and protect it with Dinah, Rene, and Curtis. Thea was holding down the mayoral fort for Ollie as well. For a moment, Barry feared that he put Central in danger by taking the night off, but then remembered that his house was about to be filled with more than a dozen heroes (or at least, Legends and Rogues that acted as heroes), so his fear was soon squashed. 

Before anyone got too settled, there was a flash of light and a large crash that came for the backyard. Immediately, everyone sprang into action. Shawna teleported Eliza and Iris (Iris was always the best after Mick, Len and Barry at calming Eliza down) upstairs, just like they had practiced. Mick and Len appeared with their guns and came to stand beside Barry and Joe. Laurel and Oliver, weapon drawn, stood in front of the weaponless Caitlin and Felicity. Wally and Cisco stood with the rest of the Rogues, ready to go on the offensive if necessary. 

The doorknob of the back door twisted and the door was thrown open. “Hey party people- What’s with all the weapons?” Ray said, looking quite worried. “Are we under attack?!”

Mick let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a huff and a growl, but powered down his gun. “Damn it, Haircut! Rough landing much?”

Sara appeared behind him, a lazy smirk on her face and the rest of the Legends on her tail. “That’s what happens when Pretty Boy insists on piloting the Waverider.”

Nate huffed but didn’t respond, instead just blushed and hid his face in Ray’s neck. 

That was all that they needed to break the tension. The group broke into fits of laughter. Barry left everyone to get comfortable and went upstairs to get Iris, Shawna and Eliza. The young girl was sitting in between the two older women and was clutching her Flash teddy bear. His heart broke a little when he saw that Eliza had tears in her eyes. 

Barry gives his thanks to Iris and Shawna before he scoops up the crying toddler. The two women smile at the father-daughter pair before they head downstairs “Hey, Lightning Bug, don’t cry. I know that was scary but it was just some more of our friends. Do you want to come meet them?” 

Eliza rubbed her eyes and nodded, clinging on to Barry’s neck with her free hand. 

“Okay, Little Spark. Let’s go downstairs.” Like earlier, Barry carefully walks down the stairs, Eliza on his hip. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room, so they would quiet down. All his friends were loud and he didn’t want to overwhelm his poor daughter. Barry placed Eliza on the ground but held her small hand in his.

“Oh my god, they’re matching.” Lisa squealed. “How did I not notice that before!?” 

Lisa was right. Both Barry and Eliza were wearing jeans and a blue sweater with what Cisco coined the ‘ColdFlashWave’ emblem on it. It was a snowflake with a flame in the center. In the center of the flame, there was a small lightning bolt. It was Eliza’s favorite sweater and she loved to show it off.

“It was the only way I could get her to change out of her nightgown.” Barry explained, a smile on his face. 

“That is one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.” Cisco said, and Caitlin nodded enthusiastically next to him.

Eliza decided that she was tired of standing her by her Papa and decided she wanted to meet everyone else. She skipped over to Jax first. The young man smiled at her from his place under Wally’s arm. “Are you Uncle Wally’s boyfriend?” 

Jax smiled. “I sure am. My name’s Jax.” 

Eliza looked at him for a moment before she giggled, gave both men a hug, and moved on to Ray and Nate. The two men were wrapped up in each other on the couch. “Who are you two?”

Nate let out a laugh. “I’m Nate and this is Ray.”

Eliza tilted her head to the side and regarded the two men carefully. “Are you two in a rectangle?” 

“Relationship, Snowflake.” Len corrected from across the room. He and Mick were chuckling at the blush that covered Ray’s face, which earned them both a slap from Barry.

“Right, relationship. Thanks, Daddy!” She looked back at Ray and Nate. “So, are you?” 

Ray grinned at her. “Yes, Eliza. Nate and I are in a relationship.”

Eliza giggled when she met Martin Stein. It was clear the older man was not used to kids, especially young ones. But Eliza, being the people person that she was, adored him anyway. Barry couldn’t tell if he was happy about that development. 

It was nice to see Eliza interact with Amaya. Eliza was always fascinated by animals and Amaya humored her by showing her some harmless transformations. It was then that Eliza decided that Amaya was her best friend now, and that meant she didn’t want to leave her side. Amaya, luckily, didn’t seem to mind. She just laughed and let Eliza sit in her lap and babble about her favorite animals. 

The only thing that got Eliza out of Amaya’s lap (the poor woman had to pee eventually) was meeting Sara and Laurel. The two sisters were sitting on the floor when Eliza moved on to them. 

“You’re both very pretty. Are you sisters?” Eliza had asked, plopping down in between them.

Sara nodded. “We are. And we think you’re very pretty too. Do you know how to play concentration?” 

The three played some games until Sara and Laurel were needed in the kitchen. It was then that Oliver and Felicity to swoop in and save the party from a bored Eliza (Len, Barry and Mick learned the hard way that a bored Eliza was a troublemaking Eliza, just like her Da).

The two members of Team Arrow came over and sat down with Eliza. 

“You’re Ollie, right?” Eliza had said before they could even introduce themselves. “Daddy said that Papa got his frowning from you. Do you frown a lot, Ollie?” 

Oliver turned around to face the laughing of the rest of the party. He made eye contact with Barry who immediately yelped and ran into the kitchen to find protection in Len and Mick. He turned back to Eliza with a genuine smile on his face. “Only sometimes, Eliza.”

Eliza seemed pleased with that answer and moved onto Felicity. Eliza was fascinated by Felicity’s bright pink lipstick. Iris and Lisa wore makeup, but their lipsticks were mostly nudes or light colors. Somehow, Eliza convinced Felicity to put some on her (something that Mick, Len and Barry weren’t particularly thrilled with. But that was mostly because it reminded them that eventually their little girl would grow up and wear her own loud lipsticks.) and some on Oliver (Which made up for it). 

By the time the makeovers were done, it was time for dinner. Obviously, they couldn’t all sit around the dining room table, so they opted to sit around in the large living room. Eliza decided that she wanted to sit with Oliver, much to his shock as well as Len, Mick and Barry. Oliver took in stride though, smiling and helping her cute her food. It was the most relaxed and least broody that anyone had ever seen him (the lipstick was a nice touch). 

Dinner was going better than he expected. Sure, Iris, Caitlin, Felicity, Lisa, Laurel, Amaya, and Sara exchanged numbers, which meant that his life was never going to be quiet again. And, yeah, Hartley spent most of the dinner flirting with Wally and Jax (and, even worse, Jax and Wally spent most of the dinner flirting back). But, Joe and Mick had a light conversation about gardening and Joe even complimented Mick on his pie. Hell, even Len and Oliver hit it off. They exchanged numbers and promises to take a cooking class, like they could be any more domestic. 

When it was time for dessert, Eliza decided it was time to bother her fathers again. She plopped down on Mick’s lap and started to snack off his plate.

“What do you think you’re doing, Little Spark?!” Mick squawked, trying to move his plate away from Eliza’s grabby hands. “Go get your own!”

“But, Da.” Eliza whined. “It tastes better off your plate.” She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips.

Mick groaned but held his plate within Eliza’s reach, allowing her to eat whatever she wanted. He playfully glared at Barry. “This is your fault, Red.”

Barry couldn’t really argue with that. That was the exact move he used to get extra food from Mick and Len. It worked almost every time. 

“Hey!” He tried anyway. “Len does the same thing!” 

Len smirked over his cup of hot chocolate. “What can I say, Scarlet? She is our daughter after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if I like this but I hope you guys did! Let me know what you guys want to see from the rest of this series!


End file.
